Love, Love, Love
by vanillacious
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang terkenal diperebutkan oleh para cowok di Konoha Senior High School yang juga kaya diperebutkan juga oleh dua pangeran sekolah. Cool dan hiperaktif. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?


Chapter 1: Begin Loving You

Heyhey halohaa! Akhirnya gue memberanikan diri untuk buat story! :D Gue masih baru di FFn sini dan ini fict pertama gue. Jadi mohon bantuan semuanya! (._. ) ( '.') Haha udah abaikanlah-_-. Cerita ini multichapter ;D. Tapi kalo jayus gapapa yaaa :)))). Enjoy readiiiing :DD

**\(^,^)/**

Title: Love, Love, Love

Disclaimer: Naruto™ is made by Masashi Kishimoto. But this story is mine B) (?) Rated: T Genre: Humor, Romance Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina WARNING: AU, OOC, jayus, garing, agak gajelas :\

Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang terkenal diperebutkan oleh para cowok di Konoha Senior High School yang juga kaya diperebutkan juga oleh dua pangeran sekolah. Cool dan hiperaktif. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

**\(^,^)/**

"**Lo tau seberapa besar bulan?" "Gede banget." "Lo tau cinta gue buat lo? Lebih gede dari bulan atau matahari manapun." "…"**

**\(^,^)/**

Pagi itu, menjadi pagi yang cerah. Beberapa hari kemudian adalah hari pertama masuk KHS bagi Sakura Haruno. Karena ia pun masih satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji dan Sai. Mengobati rasa lukanya waktu Sakura pindah ke Suna saat kelas delapan dan berpacaran dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Namun, ia baru kembali ke Konoha sebulan yang lalu dan langsung bisa masuk ke KHS karena KHS telah mengetahui prestasi Sakura di SHS (Suna Junior High School).

Dan disaat pagi yang cerah itu, si Pink pun belum membuka matanya. Ia masih terlelap dengan beberapa buku berserakan di kasurnya yang berwarna pink berukuran King Size tersebut. Semua komponen di sana berbau pink-pink lainnya. Bahkan lampu, kursi, meja, meja rias, dan tempat tidurnya sengaja dipesan khusus berwarna pink. Dindingnya pun pink. Kecuali langit-langit, lantai dan pintunya yang berwarna putih bersih. Dan juga, err… kamar mandinya warna putih tetapi ada komponen pink juga. Oke, kembali ke putri bungsu Haruno ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh dan Sakura masih terlelap. Beberapa bonekanya yang pinky-pinky terjatuh. Dan ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya (esese-_- nyante gausah serius bacanya._.v) Nona Muda Haruno pun bangun. Sakura pun mematikan AC-nya dan melepas selimut bulu lembut pink-putihnya. Mengambil handphone-nya iPhone 4G (oke, lebay. Tapi gue mau :9) dan membukanya. Satu sms. Sasuke.

"Hei nanti on YM, Skype atau apalah. Oke?"

Yah, untungnya baru lima menit yang lalu.

"Oke. Jam berapa Sas?" balas Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone-nya bergetar. "Jam 11. :D okedeh."

Sakura meletakkan handphone-nya dan mengambil iPod Touch-nya. (setdah pagi-pagi pegangannya udah gadget mahal bo. Gue aja yang bikin ni cerita gapunya-_-) dan mendengarkan lagu. Selera lagunya? Lagu barat, lagu ajeb-ajeb. Asoy deh. Pit Bull? David Guetta? Akon? DJ Earworm? Usher? Wow.

Sakura memasang headphone pinky-nya dan tak lama kemudian…

"Meet me at the hotel~ meet me at the hotel room~"

"Meet me at the hotel, hotel~"

Buset, pagi-pagi udah Hotel Room Service-nya Pit Bull ni anak. For Your Info aja. Sakura jago nge-dance. Sasuke, Ino, Naruto dan Sai? Oke. Mereka juga.

Sakura mematikan iPod-nya ketika kakaknya, Sasori-nii yang baby face banget, ngetok pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Sasori-nii. Sebentar!" Seru Sakura. Ia membuka kunci pintunya dan rambut merah kakaknya menyembul.

"Yoyooo, Sakura! Sarapan dulu!"

"Nanti saja Sasori-nii~"

"Sekarang."

"Nanti."

"Sekarang."

"Nanti."

"Ntar kamu sakit,"

"Bodo~"

"Ah ayolaah, Sakura imut, lucu, nge-gemesiiin~"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah okee~"

**\(^,^)/**

**(SKIP TIME~) **

Sakura membuka notebook mini miliknya. Pink? Benar. Mencolokkan modem dan mengaktifkannya. Jam berapa sekarang? Jam setengah sebelas. Oke lah. Sakura mengaktifkan YM, Skype, MSN, Facebook, dan Twitter-nya. Dia men-download lagu borongan dan jam 11,…

"Sasuke Uchiha is online"-YM Skype MSN

"Sasuke Uchiha"-Facebook

Sakure melihat notificationnya dan membiarkannya sampai,…

**(CHAT MODE: ON)**

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Hei!"

**Sakura Haruno:** "Ya? Kenapa? Tumben lo tiap hari on. Haha."

**Sasuke Uchiha:** "Yah-_- serah lo deh. Gue lagi rajin aja B)"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Oh, haha."

**Sasuke Uchiha:** "Kok jawabnya Cuma 'Oh, haha.'? Kenapa deh?"

**Sakura Haruno**: "Nggak, gapapa. Oiya, tadi kenapa nyuruh gue on?"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Kangen aja._."

**Sakura Haruno**: "Yaampuns-_- serah lo deh. Kan lo on tiap hari-,-v"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Ohgitu, jadi gaboleh ya. HAHA ¬_¬"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Yah gitu :( Sasuke marah? Maafin yaaa :(("

**Sasuke Uchiha:** "Katanya gaboleh. Yaudah. Gue ikutin lo aja :p :O"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Yaampuun, Sasukeeee…! Gue tadi cuma bercandaaa. Kok gini siih T,T"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Gue juga bercanda :p. Ahaha… pen liat Sakura panik :3"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Sasuke, ngga lucu tauga."

**Sasuke Uchiha:** "Haha, iya maap. Cuma pengen liat lo paniknya gimanaa._.v"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Apaansi ¬_¬ gak lucu tauga. Penting ya liat gue panik?"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Nyeh ni anak-_- yaudah deh Sakura cantiiik, maniiss, aku minta maaf yaaaa :3 plis yaaaa ;D"

**Sakura Haruno:** "Bener?"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Yah, gak percaya dia"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Okeee!"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Horeeee~ Peyukpeyuk aaah~ ({})"

**Sakura Haruno: **"({})"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Oiya, by the way jam berapa sekarang?"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Setengah dua. Kenapa emang?"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Ups, gue ada les gitar. Udah dulu ya Saku-chaaan :)"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Yah Sasu-kun mau les? :( jangaaaan! Gue gaada temennyaaa… Sasu-kun jaad"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Ahaha… kangen sama gue yaaaa? :D :3"

**Sakura Haruno: **"Nggaaaa-_- Cuma gaada temennyaa"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"Yeh-_- okedeh ini udah mau mepet waktunya. Byebyeee ;*"

**Sakura Haruno:** "Apaansih lo ciumcium==" yaudah deh :( bye ({})"

**Sasuke Uchiha: **"({})"

**(CHAT MODE: OFF) **

**\(^,^)/**

**(SKIP TIME~) **

Oke, skipnya sampai beberapa hari kemudian. Satu hari sebelum masuk sekolah. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata merencanakan untuk membeli alat sekolah sekaligus bertamasya ke suatu taman yang ada bukitnya. Taman paling indah yang ada di Konoha. Kebetulan tamannya berada dekat komplek tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka memang tinggal satu komplek perumahan.

"Tas?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto

"Pulpen?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tempat pensil?"

"Yooo~"

"Pensil?"

"Su-sudah Saku-chan."

"Penghapus?"

"Hn."

"Penggaris?"

"Ya."

"Tip-X?"

"Hn."

"Oke nyaris semuanya sudah. Okee kita ke kasir. Yok mareee~" kata Naruto.

"Hn."

**(SKIP TIME) **

"Waaah~ indah sekali. Setelah beberapa lama gue baru kesini lagi!" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang 'gebetan' begitu histeris karena sekitar dua tahun tidak kembali ke Konoha. Dan Naruto, hanya bisa melirik dengan cemburu melihat Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sebegitunya. Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura untuk melihat sunset di bukitnya. Mulai ada sedikit bulan yang muncul. Purnama. Terang dan indah.

"Hei."

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Lo tau seberapa besar bulan?"

"Gede banget."

"Lo tau cinta gue buat lo? Lebih gede dari bulan atau matahari manapun."

"…"

"Saku?"

"Ih apaansih!" Sakura menonjok pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Haha. Yaudahlah. Eh ayodeh. Udah mau malem. Pulangnya bareng gue ya."

"Okee…"

Dibalik pohon dekat bukit tersebut, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan cemburu. Mata yang berwarna biru laut tersebut menyimpan rasa cemburu yang sangat dalam dan Sasuke dan Sakura belum menyadarinya…

**\(^,^)/**

**TBC~**

Wayolo siapa yang cemburu? Haha wkwk. Oke kependekan ya? Sorry T,T maklumin yaaa *puppy eyes~*. Kalo kalian mau gue buat chap depan, chap depan bakalan kerasa konflik NaruSasu-nya. Jadi gimana? Delete atau gimana? Jangan blame soalnya ini fict pertama gue T,T.

**REVIEW~**


End file.
